


Gay Ice Cream

by peggycarterislife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Lucy Lane’s a little shit as always, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggycarterislife/pseuds/peggycarterislife
Summary: ice cream, useless lesbians and an alien that won't shut up(don't @ me about the title, wasn't my idea)





	Gay Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlelesspain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/gifts).



> ookay so you asked for fluff and i hope this'll do... :D
> 
> shout out to emma, the real life kara danvers that literally spends hours talking to me while she eats more ice cream than any human ever should, and who this fic was inspired by :D

She clutched the couple of crumpled dollar bills that she had stuffed into her pocket tightly, careful to look both ways before she crossed the road- she  _ was _ invincible but Alex had told her repeatedly that no one would take having their car crushed by a little girl too well, and then there was also the fact that the people in the car would most likely get hurt, and she didn’t want that.

A bright smile split her face when she noticed that Maggie was working today.

Maggie was new, only had been working there since the beginning of the summer, about a month now, but she really liked Maggie.

Not that she didn’t like the rest of the staff, she did. They all knew her name and would give her extra big scoops of ice cream and were always so nice to her.

But she just liked Maggie more than the others. Because she was funny and smart and always smiled at her real big and made sure to give her  _ extra _ , extra big scoops and was always happy and ready to talk to Kara while she ate her ice cream.

“Hey, Maggie!”

Maggie’s face lit up with a wide smile. “Hey, Kara!”

“I’ll have-“

“Let me guess,” Maggie cut her off with a grin, grabbing the scooper. “One Blue moon?”

Kara nodded her head eagerly and watched with big, excited eyes as Maggie scooped the ice cream into the cone and then she went back a second time and scooped some extra as always.

“There you go, kid,” she said as she handed her the cone, taking Kara’s crumpled bills with the other hand.

“You know,” Kara said, pausing to lick a bit off so it wouldn’t start dripping down her fingers, “I never really got why they call it Blue moon.”

Maggie leaned against the counter, an amused smile on her lips. “Cause it looks like a blue moon?”

“No, it doesn’t,” Kara shook her head, her eyes going wide when she realized what she’d said.

Maggie had that weird frown on, the one she got whenever she didn’t really get what Kara was saying, the one that looked like she maybe possibly  _ knew _ . Kara hoped she didn’t. Because if she did, Alex would kill not only her but Maggie as well. And Kara liked Maggie too much.

“What’s a blue moon look like then?” Maggie asked, an eyebrow cocked.

“I, I, uh, how would I know?” Kara scoffed, busying herself with the ice cream so she wouldn’t say anything else.

Maggie gave her that look that she got anytime Kara would slip up and say something like this. It almost looked similar to Alex’s ‘ _ you’re a terrible liar, Kara’ _ look.

“So, how are you?”

“Good,” Maggie replied as she wiped the counter, glancing at Kara. “Kinda nervous about starting school but good.”

“There’s still seven weeks of summer left though!”

Maggie looked up at her with a nervous smile on her lips. “There’s  _ only _ seven weeks of summer left…”

“Why are you so nervous?”

Kara knew what it was like, coming to a whole different town- hell, a whole different planet- and having to start her life over, having to make new friends, and learning all about how to fit in. She just didn’t think Maggie would be as nervous as she had been. Maggie was human after all, she was from this planet, she knew all the customs and she didn’t have to worry about breaking anyone’s arm when shaking it.

Maggie stopped wiping the counter and threw the dish-cloth into the sink. She turned around and leaned against the counter. Kara had to stand up on her tip toes- okay, and maybe, just maybe, float  _ a little bit _ \- so she could see Maggie’s face.

“Well, uh,” Maggie cleared her throat, playing with her fingers as she looked up at Kara, “kids at my old school didn’t really like me…”

Maggie said it like it was the simplest, most obvious thing ever and shrugged as if it didn’t matter.

And Kara had to really control herself to not break the cone that was holding her ice cream- now dripping down her fingers a little. Because how could anyone  _ not like Maggie _ ? Maggie was so sweet and kind and always had a joke ready and gave the biggest ice cream scoops and Maggie was just  _ the best _ .

Kara couldn’t imagine how someone could not like her.

“What?” she asked with a frown.

Maggie reached over for a napkin and handed it to Kara before she leaned against the counter again, shrugging. “I don’t know.”

But Kara could see that she wasn’t telling her the truth, noticed the hesitation in Maggie’s eyes before she replied. So she put on her best Alex face and nearly crossed her arms before she remembered that she was holding her ice cream.

“You know my sister says that lying to our friends isn’t good.”

Maggie smiled that big, dimpled smile that she got whenever Kara talked about her sister. “Does she now?”

Kara nodded. “Mhm.”

Maggie ran her hand over her head, as if she’d forgotten that her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail.

“You know… my friends back home would’ve liked it better if I had lied.”

“Those were no friends then,” Kara said matter-of-factly, shrugging.

Maggie just looked at her for a long moment before she nodded, with a sad smile. “Yeah, you’re probably right, kid.”

“I promise you’ll have real friends here,” said Kara. “I’ll tell Alex. She helped me when I came here, she’ll help you too.”

Maggie got that amused smile again as she nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m serious! You’re great, Maggie! Alex will love you and so will her friends,” she said, meaning every single word.

Maggie reached for another napkin and handed it to Kara. “It’s a shame you’re only eight, wouldn’t have to make new friends if you were older.”

“I’m nine and a half!” Kara said, frowning. Technically she was much older, but Maggie didn’t need to know that. “I’m gonna be ten!”

“Okay, okay,” Maggie put her hands up in surrender, laughing a little. “I’m sorry.”

She took the scooper and scooped another scoop of Blue moon, handing it to Kara.

Kara’s eyes went wide. “But, uh, I don’t have any more money with me.”

“It’s on me,” Maggie said, smiling brightly.

Kara took the ice cream with a big smile and ‘ _ You’re the best, Maggie! Thank you!’  _ and promised herself that she would make sure that Maggie would get the friends she deserved because she really was the best.

~ ~ ~

Maggie had learned a week in that not a day would pass without Kara coming in at least two times a day- she had no idea how the kid could eat  _ so much _ ice cream and not get sick. Kara came alone on most days- and Maggie wasn’t even surprised because really  _ who _ could eat  _ that much _ ice cream- but sometimes she had that Winn kid with her or, very rarely, her big sister.

Alex Danvers seemed to be the exact opposite of her sister. Kara was always talking and smiling and talking some more. But all she ever heard Alex say was her order, which was probably for the best because god, was Kara’s big sister gorgeous.

And Maggie was the new kid in town, the new  _ gay _ kid in town. And even though Danvers didn’t really look like a straight girl, Maggie didn’t want to risk catching feelings for her. Because the last time she had feelings for a girl it ended up in a disaster- it had been over two years now, and Maggie could still feel the sting sometimes, although she supposed her parents played a role in that for the most part.  And she’d heard a lot about the amazing big sister Alex from Kara, enough to know that if Danvers bothered talking to her she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from catching feelings.

She knew she wouldn’t because Danvers apparently had a brilliant brain under that damn undercut. Because it apparently took only one look to make all the assholes at school run and leave Kara alone. And because, if Kara hadn’t been lying, Danvers was the most thoughtful and generous person, willing to do anything for the couple of people that were close to her.

And also, _that_ _damn undercut_.

Okay so maybe she already did have a little crush on her. But it was okay because it was just a crush, she didn’t have feelings for her. And she hoped it would stay that way because getting over  _ that smile _ and  _ the undercut _ would be pretty impossible.

Maggie was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the bell chime. She looked up and saw a grinning Kara, pulling a not so excited Alex behind her.

“Hey, Maggie!” Kara greeted her, nudging Alex with her elbow.

Maggie had to stifle a laugh as Alex rolled her eyes and huffed out a ‘ _ Hi. _ ’

“Hey,” Maggie said, giving them her brightest smile. “The usual?”

“Yea-“

“We’re not here cause of ice cream,” Kara cut Alex off.

Maggie couldn’t stop the way her eyes widened. She’d never seen Kara refuse ice cream.

“You’re, uh, not?” Maggie stuttered, painfully aware of Alex’s eyes on her.

Kara shook her head. “I wanted you to meet Alex before school starts. So you’re not so nervous about not knowing anyone.”

Oh, Kara. She was too pure.

And Maggie was too gay.

“Oh,” she breathed out.

“You totally don’t have to put up with her shenanigans though,” said Alex, letting out a little laugh as she ran a hand through her hair. God Maggie had it bad. “I, uh, I mean, you seem  _ great _ . This one won’t stop gushing about you,” she pulled Kara into her side, ruffling her hair, “but this is probably a little weird and I get if you’d just like us to leave. Because, uh, you know, it, uh, well-“

“Alex,” Kara cut her off again. “You’re doing that rambly thing again.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

Maggie couldn’t help herself but laugh. “Yeah, you kinda were, Danvers.”

Alex looked at Maggie, her eyes squinted in a playful glare, her lips pursed slightly- and god Maggie didn’t even know her but she had it bad.

Kara stuck her tongue out at Alex. “Thank you, Maggie.”

“Anytime, kid.”

“Anyways,” Kara started, stepping a bit in front of Alex, who was still giving Maggie the glare, “we wanted to ask you if you’d like to join us for game night.”

“Game night?”

“Yeah, we get together every Saturday and play games,” Alex explained. “But you probably have something less lame to do on a Saturday evening.”

“Is eating take out and watching whatever’s on TV with my aunt less lame?”

“That’s, uh, debatable,” said Alex, laughing a little.

“Rude.”

Kara stood up on her tiptoes and leaned against the counter, careful not to touch the glass as always. “So you gonna come, Maggie?”

“Umm,” Maggie hesitated, glancing from Kara to Alex. So much for keeping herself from catching feelings. “Sure,” she nodded.”

She knew she was fucked but the smile that Danvers gave her was so worth it.

~ ~ ~

Alex’s eyes went wide and her heart jumped up into her throat when she heard the doorbell. Because everyone was there already. Everyone except for Maggie.

Kara stood up and ran to open the door, which Alex was incredibly grateful for since her brain just seemed to have shut down, as it usually did around Maggie.

Alex couldn’t help it. She’d tried because she didn’t want Maggie to think that she was a complete asshole, but she never really managed to get out anything past her order. But how could she when Maggie was looking at her with those warm brown eyes and smiling that huge dimpled smile and was just so nice to Kara and Kara said that Maggie was ‘ _ the greatest’ _ and also probably straight but-

“Oh my god,” Lucy’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked over to find Lucy with a shit eating grin on. “You’ve got it  _ so bad _ .”

Alex cleared her throat before speaking. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” her voice came out much weaker than she’d wanted and if Maggie hadn’t walked into the room then she would’ve chucked the pillow that was next to her at Lucy’s smug face.

“Hey,” Maggie said, smiling nervously and holding two large boxes of pizza.

Alex had to clear her throat, praying to whoever was listening that her voice wouldn’t come out all weak and squeaky. “Hi,” she said, trying to put on the best smile she could manage.

“Alex! Maggie brought pizza!” Kara ran into the living room at a speed that was just a bit too fast for a human, and if it were anything else Alex would probably have a talk with her after everyone left but it was pizza and Alex knew how hard it was for her sister to contain her excitement about that- ‘ _ Can you believe we didn’t have it on Krypton?!’.  _ “Isn’t she just the best?!”

Before her brain could muster a response Lucy was already talking- and she was so going to kill her today. “Oh, yeah she is,” Lucy nodded, that smug grin still in place. “Isn’t she, Alex?”

Alex could feel her cheeks heat up.

Lucy was so dead.

Thankfully she was saved by James and Winn who chose that moment to get back to the living room with drinks for everyone. They greeted Maggie after they’d put the drinks down which gave Alex a moment to get her thoughts straight.

(Or as straight as she could.)

She watched as Lucy offered to get a drink for Maggie and knew she had to seem like such a shitty host but god knows her knees felt all weak so it was probably for the best. The knowing wink she got from Lucy as she left for the kitchen seemed like enough of a punishment.

Once Maggie had her drink they all sat down on the couch, having agreed that eating the pizza while it was still warm would probably be the best. Lucy didn’t get back into her spot next to Alex though. She left a little space between the two of them and patted the seat as she smiled at Maggie and Alex was so going to kill her.

Maggie gave her a nervous smile as she sat between Alex and Lucy and Alex tried not to be so aware of how close Maggie was. She just grabbed a slice of pizza, looking anywhere but at Maggie, trying to act as normal as she could.

“So, Maggie,” Lucy started, pausing to take a sip of her water and Alex found herself wishing she would choke on it, “it’s so good to finally meet you! I’ve heard  _ a lot _ about you…”

Dead. Lucy Lane was fucking dead to her.

Maggie huffed out a nervous laugh. “Well, I hope Kara told you good things only.”

“Kara,” Lucy nodded with as much sarcasm as one could, “right.”

Lucy was  _ so  _ dead.

Alex let out a relieved sigh when James chose that moment to speak up. “So, um, why did your parents decide to move to Midvale?”

Alex noticed the way Maggie’s jaw clenched a little, her fingers fiddled with the pizza crust that she was holding. “I, uh, actually live with my aunt,” she said, smiling. But the smile didn’t reach her eyes as it usually did.

James didn’t ask her why, just carried on with the conversation, and Alex was pretty sure she could see relief in Maggie’s eyes.

~ ~ ~

It took her a moment but she eventually found the guts she needed to speak up and talk to Maggie. Even though she felt like her heart was going to beat its way out of her chest any moment.

After they’d finished the pizza, Kara went to grab the pile of games that she’d prepared for the night. Lucy was quick to ban Monopoly because of the last time’s incident. Alex nearly fell off of the couch as she reached for a pillow to throw at Lucy when Maggie asked her what had happened. She didn’t need Maggie to hear about the hour long argument she had with her kid sister because she had lost and Kara had  _ obviously  _ cheated.

“What about charades?” Winn asked.

Alex didn’t even have to look at Lucy to know she had that smug fucking grin on her face again.

“Great idea, Winslow,” Lucy said, ruffling his hair affectionately. “I take James, Kara you’re with Winn.”

God Lane was so very dead.

Kara and Winn went first and only managed to get through one card since Winn was just terrible at charades. His attempt at tap dancing looked like anything but that. Alex couldn’t help herself but laugh, especially when the time ran out just when they finally got to the second card.

Lucy and James got six cards and Alex had to fight the urge to yell at them that they had cheated because Lucy was just so good at charades. Being her partner usually meant an automatic win for whoever was playing with her.

But then it was her and Maggie’s turn and the sore loser in her suddenly forgot all about Lucy and her super charades skills. Because now she had to look at Maggie for a minute straight and focus and her brain had to form thoughts and her mouth had to form words. Charades had never seemed harder.

Turned out that Maggie was actually really good at charades too. They got through five words in what seemed like no time- granted, they were pretty easy words- and Alex thought that they would even manage to beat Lucy and James.

But then Maggie pulled another card and grinned that dimpled smile. “Oh, another easy one, Danvers,” she said, and Alex tried to concentrate as best as she could because she couldn’t not guess  _ another easy one _ .

But then Maggie went and flexed her arms and Alex could do nothing about the way her jaw dropped. She managed to close her mouth but she couldn’t do much else besides that. So she just sat there, feeling like her brain had melted, as Maggie flexed her arms and pretended to pick up heavy objects and Alex knew what the word was. She was sure she did. It was on the tip of her tongue but her brain was too melty and she was too gay and-

“Time!” Kara yelled, making Maggie stop what she was doing and Alex couldn’t decide if she was relieved or disappointed.

“Danvers!” she whined as she flopped down next to Alex. “Strong!”

Alex blinked dumbly. “Huh?”

“The word, Alex,” said Kara, a confused frown on her face.

“We’re playing charades, babe. Remember?”

The only reason why Alex didn’t throw another pillow at Lucy’s face was that she would have to reach around Maggie to get it and she felt a little too gay and embarrassed to do so then.

~ ~ ~

Maggie couldn’t stop thinking about the game night. She had fun, the whole group- superfriends, as Winn had called them- was just amazing but she couldn’t stop thinking about how Alex was just acting so weird for some reason.

Maybe that was just what she was like...

Maybe Kara’s amazing big sister with the great hair and the sweet smile and those big eyes was just a bit of a weirdo.

Not that it helped to tame Maggie’s raging crush in any way.

Because she might have been a little weird but she was also just as amazing as Kara had said. And having spent three hours getting to know her, seeing her goof out and laugh… Maggie was positive she’d caught the feelings she was so reluctant to catch.

She frowned as another thought crossed her mind. What if Danvers had acted so weird because she didn’t like her, what if-

“Hey, Maggie!” Kara’s cheerful voice and the ding of the bell pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Hey, kid!” she said, smiling. “The usual?”

“Yep,” Kara nodded, placing a couple of crumpled dollar bills on the counter as Maggie scooped the ice cream.

She handed it to Kara and took the money, handing Kara her change back. Kara just took it from her with a shake of her head and threw it into the tip jar as always.

“I had a great time yesterday,” Maggie said, leaning against the counter. “Thanks for having me over.”

“Well I hope you come next week again. You fit in perfectly, everyone loved you.”

“Really?” Maggie asked, doubt clear in her voice.

“Yeah!”

“ _ Everyone _ ?”

“Yes, Maggie,” Kara smiled for a moment before a crinkle formed between her eyes. “Is this about my sister acting like a gay disaster?”

Maggie’s eyes went wide. She was so glad that she was leaning against the counter because she was sure she wouldn’t be able to stand on her own.

“What?” she squeaked out.

“That’s what Lucy called her after you’d left,” she said with a shrug.

Maggie’s throat felt very dry suddenly. “Kara do you, uh, do you know what it means?”

Kara twisted her mouth to the side, a crinkle between her eyes. “That she likes you?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Maggie nodded. “Yeah, that’s what it means. Although I really doubt it cause like-“

“But she does,” Kara cut her off.

Maggie’s eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out so she just stared at Kara, watched as Kara’s eyes grew just as wide as hers.

“I probably shouldn’t have said that,” she said. “Alex is so going to kill me.”

Maggie noticed the ice cream dripping down Kara’s hand so she reached over for a napkin and handed it to her, as she gathered her thoughts and got her brain to work again.

“But like, uh, does she, um, actually… You know, uh, like-“

“Wow, you’re also a gay disaster,” Kara said as she wiped the melted ice cream off of her hand. “Does this mean you like her?”

Maggie didn’t know what to say to that. Well, she did but getting the word ‘yes’ out had never been harder. So she just stood there, gaping at Kara.

“You should ask her out, you know,” she said like it was the simplest thing ever. “Cause Lucy said she’s too big of a useless lesbian. I’m not really sure what that means,” her eyebrows knitted together again, “but I think it would be for the best if you asked her out.”

“Wha- I, Kara, I-“

Her stuttering was cut off by the bell chiming again and when she looked up she saw Alex walking in, black jeans on and the sleeves of her flannel rolled up and her hair falling to the side, looking as gay as ever.

And apparently she was gay  _ for Maggie _ .

Which made Maggie’s heart beat faster than ever.

“Kara, hurry up! Mom is waiting in the car,” she said before her eyes landed on Maggie and she smiled that soft smile- and was that a fucking blush on her cheeks?- and gave her a little wave. “Hey.”

Maggie swallowed roughly. “Hi.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’,” Kara said, already walking to the exit. “Maggie wanted to ask you something by the way,” she said, giving Maggie a thumbs up and a wink and god Maggie was going to murder that kid. “Hurry up Maggie cause mom is waiting in the car!”

And then Kara was gone and it was just the two of them and Maggie’s throat felt really dry again and she could hear her heart beating in her ears and was it normal for her hands to sweat so much-

“Mom doesn’t really like waiting,” Alex said as she walked closer to the counter, leaning against it when she came to a stop.

“I, uh,” Maggie cleared her throat. She took a deep breath, trying to string a coherent sentence together. “Would you maybe, uh, wanna grab an ice cream?”

Alex shook her head. “Not really in the mood for ice cream right now,” she said with a slight frown. “Thanks though?”

Maggie rubbed her eyes. “I didn’t mean like, uh, now,” she said, watching as Alex’s frown deepened. “I meant like sometime. With me. Doesn’t have to be ice cream! Could be, um, pizza… Or we could go to Rosie’s! I hear they have great milkshakes… Or I don’t know,” she rubbed at the back of her neck nervously, “we don’t have to eat anything. We can go for a walk or, or, uh-“

“Are you asking me on a date, Sawyer?”

Maggie was so happy she cut her off.

She nodded. “If it’s okay…”

The smile that spread across Alex’s face then sent butterflies into Maggie’s stomach. “More than okay,” she nodded.

Maggie mirrored Alex’s smile and opened her mouth to ask her about what she wanted to do but was interrupted by a car honking.

“Mom’s really in a bit of a hurry,” Alex said and apologetic smile on her face. She reached for a napkin and pulled a pen out of the breast pocket of her flannel and scribbled her number on it, handing it to Maggie. “Text me,” she said, smiling that incredibly bright smile as she turned around and ran out of the door, leaving Maggie standing there with the napkin in her hand and a dumb grin on her face.

Maybe catching feelings this time wouldn’t suck as much as it did the last time. She had a feeling this time it was going to be pretty damn amazing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed your gift, alittlelesspain! :D


End file.
